Superman Meets Whisper
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: At the night of his animal charity fundraiser, Russell Madison has a terrible vision of him being assassinated by a mysterious woman. Knowing that the show must go on, Russell proceeds with cautious while meeting new friends and old alike.
1. Chapter 1

It is five days before New Years Eve in Peyote and the warm climate has their populated city ready for a new year. People going to stores to shop for food, drinks, and decors. But unless your name is, Russell Madison, owner of the Madison Citadel hotels that are spanning worldwide sleep is on the agenda for the duel duty for this homosexual.

Sleeping in his deceased parents home, the young man dress in a white unbutton shirt with a loosen dark green tie, black boxer briefs, and white socks. Russell is just plopped down on the queen size bed next to his pudgy Bulldog, Chimichanga who is snoring as loud as a roaring lion, where the home owner was too tired to get undress all the way, is currently tossing and turning.

"Whisper, your days as a hero is finally over," On top of Madison Citadel, a female hiding in the night's shadow spoke across the building to the Soul Sleeper, "you are nothing more than a demon yourself. What makes you so different?" Holding up a Desert Eagle.50 AE, the shadow assassin shoots Whisper directly in the heart.

Standing up, the hero's white shirt stained with blood that is dripping from the heart. Cupping his fingerless gloves, Whisper's black fingernails hands, stain with blood before falling forward to his death.

Rapidly leaning forward off the bed, the shaken Russell Madison awakens from a cold sweat, heart pounding, heaving breathing, nightmare. Worse yet, the hotel heir fears if it was another of those visions as perviously encountered. Finger combing his thick brown curl hair back, the British-Puerto Rican American born put on his Buddy Holly glasses from the bedpost groaned at the realistic of the nightmare.

Taking his dress pants which was hanging on the end of the bed, Russell reached in pockets to take out his Orbit Smartphone. Scrolling through the contacts, the groggy non morning person called up his best friend Aubrey "Dante" Durante, "Come on, answer already." Grumbling impatiently for Dante to answer, Russell has another incoming call from the other line, "yeah, who is it?"

Not knowing who it is, Russell's calm voice deepens slightly, "Well, look who has gone through puberty finally, my old good friend Russell. How've you been buddy? I haven't seen you since college." With an Italian accent on the other line, the still sleepy homeowner realize who it was and is not too happy about it.

"Ocean, Ocean LaPerla my old college roommate. It's been awhile." Stretching his growing muscular arms out, Russell accidentally bops his bulldog's face which he wakes up to the slight hit. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you; sorry boy." Rubbing his short face of his pet, the animal lover kissed Chimichanga's nose, "so what brings you to call me so early?" In reality it is only ten minutes to eight, but the night owl is far from an morning person.

Laughing on the other line, Ocean cleared his throat with a bottle of wine, "Well my lovely girlfriend, Dior spotted your friend's fashion blog for pets and wanted to know if Khris is interested." Rolling over to the side, Russell nudge his transgender lover up, "but you know, if I called at bad time I could back later." Mumbling, the fashionable one takes the phone which it is being offered as the owner gets up after putting on his Buddy Holly glasses.

"Hi, is this Khris? Hi I'm Ocean LaPerla and I am calling on behalf of my wonderful girlfriend to see if you are interested in working for her," Ruffling his milk chocolate hair color, Russell looked over to baffled Cherry who is overwhelm by the good news, "like I told your man, I can call back later,"

"No! I mean, is that I accept the job," muffled with surprise and angered as the hotel heir has his faux cashmere turtleneck sweater like a ninja mask, the bleach blonde, forearm cherry tattoo, neon pink contact lens, baby blue tank top, white booty short, "so can we meet a Gurbe's this after at three?"

Pulling down the sweater, Russell pulled up his blue jeans with a stern look yanking the phone back. "See you then," with a bellow tone, the upset young man clicked over to the other line, "Cherry, go and check on Venus in the other room while I talk to Aubrey," Popping out his outrageous eyes, the transgender angrily got off the bed to go to the next room, "sorry for the delay, Khris was using my cellphone. But look, I didn't call you for that, but a nightmare vision I had."

"What was it about?" Sitting in the kitchen table, the dark boxer briefs, matching color robe, with a plastic spoon on his bottom lip to bite the cigarette craving, "You guys got into a fight and got killed?" The dark humor blonde attorney put down the spoon noticed there was no smart ass response from Russell, "look, I am sorry. Usually your more relax and let anything go."

Sighing heavily, the green eyes hotel owner, "Well, after the nightmare I revived a call for Khris and you will never believe who it was. Remember Ocean LaPerla? Well, his girlfriend; probably one of many, called on her behalf for admiring Khris' work so much she offered a job for him."

Tapping the plastic spoon on the table Aubrey jeered, "so, what's the big deal; you're not jealous are you?" Unable to fight his cravings, the addict took out a cigarette box out of his robe pocket instead,

"No you idiot, let me finish. I had a vision earlier that consist of a woman that assassinated me as Whisper." Puffing out the smoke, Aubrey's ice baby blue eyes opened just a little bit to get the stoic show interest by clearing his gruff throat , "finally you showed emotions that doesn't consist anything sexual. Look, I am going to go to Gurbe's with Cherry later this afternoon; you're more than welcome to come."

Tapping the ashes on the ash tray, Aubrey pretended to think about it for a moment, "I sure hope that was a rhetoric question. I'll bring the girls along if that's fine or would that be too suspicious?" Looking over his shoulder, Aubrey quickly hid the cigarette and tray to back tapping the plastic spoon.

"You can't cover up the scent, Dante." Passing by her dark purple satin and lilac fuzzy slippers, the cheeky Elenore passed by her man by kissing him on cheek, "Tell Mayo I said good morning. By the way, Papillion has been up; finishing up the video game she's been working on." Pouring herself a cup of coffee, the wild raven color dark hair once hussy drinks her hot beverage as she pulled up a seat next to Dante.

Rolling his green eyes, Russell was able to hear Elenore due both ends are on speakers, "Good morning to you 'Nore." Not liking the fact someone outwitted him, the relaxed hotel owner laces up his dark green sneakers, "so do we have a breakfast date or what? That is of your girls won't get jealous." Laughing to himself, Cherry came back to the room to address Venus is still sleeping, "keep her company, Aubrey and I are going to Gurbe's."

"What? I was gonna make breakfast." Gelling his bleach blonde hair, Cherry crossed his thin arms, "bet Gurbe's can't even make my french toast, turkey bacon, and scramble eggs sandwich. Oh well, I am sure Venus will enjoy it, spoil brat" Storming down down stairs with heavy steps, the transgender headed to the kitchen to start cooking.

Putting a suit grey jacket over himself, Russell yelled angry, "I won't because I am a vegan!" Huffing to himself, the young homosexual told Aubrey to meet him in thirty minutes, "if somewhere in your selfless body cares, I am leaving right now." Running down the stairs to the living room, Russell took his wooden handle umbrella and keys before the slamming the door which cause few pots and pans to fall over.

"Damn it, Russell!" With the rain pouring, the upset billionaire open his umbrella expressing a fake smile on the way out from Cherry's yelling to inside one of his sporty antique car; a 1953 powder blue Oldsmobile Festive which belonged to British Air Force veteran Jared Madison, Russell's father.

Having the original design from when it was first made, the hotel owner of Madison Citadel pull down the umbrella, placing in the passenger seat, and put on the radio after starting up the car, "In entertainment news: Fashion model and animal rights activist, Dior Arnault will be hosting Peyote's charity along side fellow activist Russell Madison tonight." Banging his head on the car horn, Russell gripe the stirring wheel tightly, with a loud moan denotes he has forgotten completely. "and now, the sports. Trojan Tiger defends his title," turning the knob for the radio to be turn off Russell kept banging head.

"Ow," Rubbing his head, the driver clutch the car in gear, "I guess I am no man of steel," checking his cellphone, Russell notices the time, "great, I am late." Pulling out of the driveway, the young billionaire drove off to the local diner temporary forgetting his grim nightmare. "I'll apologize to Cherry with a surprise."

Finally getting up, Venus Lovebird, the pink skin alien from Rkeeo stretches her long skinny limbs, "What's with all the slamming, yelling, and crashing?" Putting on the disguise glasses that her mother gave Venus to transform into the Indian teenager, "it's way too early for all this commotion, Cherry." Walking up the wooden stairs, the transgender went up to check up on Venus once again who is getting dress in her Bollywood appeal which is from Allure's Red Ticket across from their favor diner, Gurbe's.

Minding his own business, Cherry opens the door on clothes changing on the alien, "Whoa!" Screaming, Venus throws a pillow at the neon color lover's face, "I didn't see anything!" In reality he did see a glimpse of her breast while shutting the door. "By the way, breakfast will be finish soon."

Downstairs the basement of Aubrey's home, Papillion the technology expert and game designer finishes up her video game with the homeowner leaning over, "Are you finished?" Changing into a fitting grey suit, brown with tiny polka dots tie, and matching color dress shoes. Looking up, the Japanese American girlfriend smiled with a panda designed cup of cappuccino in hand, "Even though this is 8bit game I am very impressed by it."

"Thank you Dante!" Hugging her boyfriend tightly with one arm, Papillion's bright smile reflected to the stoic blonde, "but what do you mean by, 'even though'? Isn't that good enough?" Checking out his wrist phone, Dante knew he was late but made time for his girl so he kissed her cheek goodbye. Frowning at the sight, Papillion kissing right back, with him promising he will talk more about it later on. "But I wanted you to be the first to play it."

Walking up the stairs heavily and lighting up a cigarette, Dante never looked back only without feeling any remorse for leaving the peppy young woman alone in the dark, "did you forget? We have Russell's charity ball to attend tonight. I'll play the game tomorrow, love you Papillion." Blowing the smoke out, it lingers its way down the stairs causing the upset, cold, empty girlfriend cough.

Still in stain pajamas, Elenore watches with corner of her blue violet eyes Dante walking by in a cold demeanor out the door. Leaving the home just like his present; cold and silence. Leaning on the kitchen table chair, the former streetwalker pondered about Dante's recent graduation added more stress. "Papi," shouting to her bestie, "could you come upstairs and help me out with some things?"

Moping up the stairs, the discouraged game designer held on to the wobbly stair handle, "Of course Nore." Noticing how Papillion's jubilant personality is drained, Elenore with genuine interest asked about the video game, "wait, I thought? Nevermind! Come on!" Pulling on her best friend's arm, the two went down like a couple of little girls on Christmas morning. "You'll not like it, you'll love it!"

Already waiting outside of Gurbe's front doors underneath his umbrella is Russell Madison, "Do you want come in now?" A chubby middle age white woman hostess from the diner asked once again if the regular customer would like to come in now, "I am sure you can wait for your friend just the same as inside. Don't want ya catching a cold or getting sick." Smiling at the hostess kind offer, the billionaire crossed his leg while standing up as spots Dante's modern era car driving to the diner's parking lot which located in the back which lead him to head inside.

Flicking out his cigarette at the diner's outside ash trash, Dante went in with a soaked head. Waving his painted black finger nails, tan hand over so his best friend can spot him easier, "hey handsome, over here! I have an extra seat for you to come over." Embarrassing the actor, model appeal young millionaire in his own rights, walks over to Russell who uses a napkin to wave Dante over, "You-hoo, big boy I'm waiting."

The jaded music lover who is also known as Whisper makes light of the his situation while Dante pulls up a chair. "So, you've invited me for breakfast to be embarrassed in public? You're such a Prince Charming." A young black waiter dressed in the diner's 50's inspired pink and black theme colors comes with a pot of coffee in hand asking the two friends if they'd like a cup. Putting his finger up, Dante noted he would like one while Russell politely declined. Pouring the drink, both men waited for the waiter to dismiss himself to start their conversation.

"I love it when your cheeky with me; its smashing." Jabbing at his own British heritage, Russell sarcastically grinned widely showing his pearly whites, Dante slipping his hot beverage, "no really," laughing to himself to stay mellow, "it's just I came to a conclusion with that nightmare and with Khris' newest job offer. Coincident? If I was just an ordinary person fine; but I'm not. And lastly tonight is that charity event. Again, coincident? I think not." Finishing up his end of the topic, the heavy hostess came to both men with a check in hand.

Speed walking her way to the table which both gentlemen are seated, "Excuse me, Russell." Flapping her short blonde hair in curls, the pink pumps, skirt, and v top, has a check in hand, "I have something to give you." Quickly changing his expression, Russell got up as Dante chuckled to himself while drinking his coffee seeing the husky woman hustling over. "this check is for your animal charity ball tonight. I know it's not enough,"

"It's from your kind and thoughtful heart. So of course it's enough," hugging the woman with a genuine smile, Russell tucked away the check for safe keeping, "every amount counts; thank you." Sitting back, the waiter was to the side waiting for the animal lover take a seat, "oh, sorry to keep you waiting; I'll simply have a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich with bananas slices. Oh, and to drink, green juice." Jotting down the request item, the black employee looked over to Dante.

"Yes, I'll have a BLT scrambled eggs sandwich and may I have more coffee too?" Russell leaned back lean to take a glimpse outside, wiping his thick Buddy Holly inspired glasses clean, the hotel owner notices a strange woman walking by herself in the downpour outside without any proper rain gear. This lead Russell's body to twitch on keeping a low key. Dante notices the woman too walking down the streets.

"People are strange," getting up, Russell decided to make trip outside, "wait right here. If they ask, tell them I forgot something in my car." the small diamond studded earring newly attorney bolted up trying to convince his friend it could be just hussy like Elenore once was. Ignoring completely, Russell walked around Dante, taking his umbrella from the coat rack of the diner's, and brisk to the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, miss, hold up. I need to talk to you." Running now, splashes of the water puddle hits Russell's soaking green sneakers before feeling another twitch in his body that feels a cold chills going up one's spine, "damn it, she is fast." Taking a quick turn to nearest alley, the strange woman went to it with close Russell behind. "She should be trap now."

In the alley, the mysterious woman finds herself corner, having the pouring rain hit down hard on the two, "Stay away Russell," squinting her luscious hazelnut color eyes, the tan skin brunette, took out a NAA Guardian Pistol from the black bell bottom pants' pocket, "or should I say, Whisper?" Stunned, the hero known by that identity took a step back with the lower back length raven purple hair woman cocked her pistol, "don't be late tonight's ball, handsome or everyone will find out." Disappearing into the shadows of the alley, the mysterious woman left without a trace.

The rain finally halted and clouds cleared up once the armed woman disappeared, "who was she? More importantly how does she know who I am?" Pulling down on the umbrella shut, finger combing his dark brown curls back, Russell shook his head like a wet dog, "women sure are wicked. Better head back to Dante, knowing that fat ass will eat anything if he doesn't have his cigarettes to smoke."

Already eating his breakfast, Dante wasted no time for him chow down as Russell return from outside, "Sorry, couldn't wait or my eggs would of been cold." Having slightly dried up, the annoyed hero plopped down on his chair, "hey easy, mister I want to go and save the world because my sixth sense was going all ape shit." Spitting out the scramble eggs on Russell's turtleneck due to Dante's talking with his mouth full, he lean in closer, "was she the one?"

The average weight waiter returned with Russell's meal in hand and placed it down on the table. "Yes. And she happens to know who I am too." Wiping the eggs off him, the billionaire took a quick glance his friend, "you know what I received in the mail yesterday? Free membership to the local gym."

Speaking normally, the brash vegan ate his meal, "oh yea? Because lord knows your cheap ass can't afford it." Choking on the banana, Russell took a quick drink of his green juice, "oh come on Russell, this isn't your first time deep throating is it?" Still laughing at it, the pretty boy billionaire drinks up all his juice while hand gesturing the middle finger from underneath the white cloth table. "Are you fine now?" Nodding yes, the two friends continued their meal.

"What took you?" Standing in front of the mirror, Ocean is putting on his sea blue tie as strange woman from the alley enters the hotel room, "did you forget we have a meeting with that queer?" Fixing up her short blonde wavy hair, Dior Arnault, Ocean's model girlfriend finished applying makeup on herself, "I can't get a decent assassin to avenge my father. By the way, did you find Whisper?" Grunting, the suave gentleman finishes putting on his tie, "Being a Goodnight is nothing more but an embarrassment."

Dior went up to her man's shoulder to comfort him by massaging the stress away, "I don't think it is, darling." Clenching his right fist tightly, the young man pounded roughly on the sidewall, slightly cracking in damage. Stepping away from her man, Dior hid in the bathroom from Ocean's outburst.

"Oh yeah? If I didn't have money by being a Goodnight, you wouldn't be wrapping your arms around me but another tycoon, broad." Speaking between his teeth, the son of B.N. Goodnight bark and spat at Dior while hunched over at the frightened young woman, "but nobody, but me wanted you. What are you good for? Twirling and posing like some of music box ballerina? Whisper will pay what he did to my father. Pay damn it!" Looking back the raven color assassin, Ocean's blood red face fumed, blue eyes popping out like toad, "as for you bitch, make sure my money is not being wasted on failure. Now find Whisper at once and kill him!"

Unaware of the assassin knows the secret identity of Whisper keeps her black lipstick shut on by inquires of Russell Madison, "Mr. LaPerla, what about this hotel owner who is co-hosting the charity tonight, Russell? " Looking outside the window of the innocent, happy go lucky people of all ages in the king size swimming pool are chatting, swimming, and relaxing Ocean's tone mellow out, "should I kill him too?"

Dior crept out of the luxurious bathroom, reposing herself if nothing had happen, "that queer? No, he has his purposes." Half grinning to herself, the raven assassin stepped out of shadow keeping the secret, "Dior, get ready we are to meet my father and his broad. What was her name again? Lepiota? Whatever, don't matter; lets go."

"Don't forget too, I have to meet with Khris too before later tonight." Face palming his forehead, Ocean groan. "What? Khris designs are very cute, and I actually want him to work exclusively for me. Sorry, if your so one minded with having Whisper killed; but he shouldn't be your main focus." With a calm feminine voice, Dior tried to smoothly relax the clean shaven, well groomed tycoon before hearing a knock on the door.

Pushing the blonde out of the way, Ocean rudely asked who was it. A middle aged woman with broken English replied telling him it was the cleaning lady dressed in a house maid uniform. Changing his tone, the pompous, bitter man asked politely if the owner of the hotel is at the office. "No, no. Mr. Madison comes in at 1." Grinding his teeth tightly rub against them, mumbling sarcastically to himself. Overhearing her boyfriend, Dior kept quiet, but cautious eyes of his similarly father's bipolar behavior with the two leaving the 4 stars hotel.

Back in the basement of Dante's pad, best girl pals Elenore and Papillion is spending their morning playing the inventor's video game, "Wow Papillion, it sure was clever of you to make an Orbit smartphone game app of an garlic fart scent, passing gas vampire detective." Still dressed the same as before, the steam punk appeal wearing goggles gamer and the seductive yet sweet noir lover hears the clock strike noon. "Oh no! Look what time it is, we should get dress."

Simultaneously at Gurbe's Dante's pulled out his wrist cellphone to text his ladies to meet him at the diner, "I should get to work myself, luckily I have my uniform there." Typing the text, the good looking blonde, shifted his blue eyes to side, "you are thinking something asshole-ish to say?" Paying for the meal, and leaving behind the tip both men got up to leave.

"No, I don't have to think it, just I was thinking that how tough it is to walk a whole block." Keeping a deadpan expression Dante grabbed a hold of his belongings, "on a serious note, there's somethings I want to buy for the girls at Allure's; so we can walk in together. Then I will be back here to spy for you. "

Changing their less formal clothes to more appealing soon after receiving a text from Dante. To upper class casual appeal. Papillon dressed in white jeans, brown buckle up strapped on boots, brown firm fitting corset, putting her black hair in pigtails, and leather goggles over it. Elenore with hair down, green and blue tropical print, halter top cropped embellished necklace with keyhole front, open front, hook closure, butt firm blue jeans, blue bowler hat, an adjustable gold cuff bracelet, and peep toe platform black glossy pumps.

"Oh, can't forget my makeup purse." Getting her hand purse, Papillon kindly reminds Elenore they are just going to Gurbe's, "I know, I know, but I feel incomplete without it." Pulling it over her shoulder, the girls are now ready to head out.

"I can't thank you enough, Dante; I'll repay the best way I can when I see it fit." Having his hands in pockets, the quiet blonde look at his thin bearded best friend then back at the sunny street, "oookay then, you know with my head on the line I should be the quiet one." Still quiet the stoic looked around the busy street watching the palm trees gently blow, kids playing with one another, buses and taxis drove by, panhandlers on the corner of the street which Russell kindly gave a dollar to, "You know damn well what I do leaves me jaded, but don't let get the best of me. Hell, I could take it one step further and say they're all cynical just like you apply."

Stopping right in front of Allure's Red Ticket, Dante looked directly into the jaded green eyes, "Maybe if I had an upbringing like yours, peaches and creams I would be naive like you," Russell's very same eyes glowed brightly, having his pupils disappear from anger, "seeing the good everyone. That's quite the joke actually." Raging in anger, the man who is known to a few as Whisper, the Soul Sleeper aura becomes slowly visible.

"I don't know what has gotten into Aubrey, not one damn bit; but rest assured that I hate it!" Storming out of his view, Russell left Dante alone having a bad day by not wanting more of drama. With his green aura disappeared the silent purple raven assassin was prowling in the shadows of the alley, disguised as a hobo before leaving. Heading towards Madison Citadel, Russell blindly bumped into Ocean and Dior which to their left a limo driver waiting for the couple to enter the luxurious vehicle, "Ocean, I am surprised. It is funny seeing you here. Were you just leaving my hotel?"

Brushing off the dust, Ocean put on a fake smile to throw Russell off, "Why a matter of fact I was, Russell. My, your hotel is very up to date I am very surprised it isn't a five star rating." Chuckling under his breath, the tycoon praised the owner sarcastically out of bitter envious, "say, I will be staying an extra day since Dior is just a tourist here, why don't you show her around town right now? I would myself, but I have my eyes only business to take care of." Sensing multiple evil auras, Russell figured it is the couple; but little does he the raven assassin is still lurking in the shadow.

"Sure, I'd be happy to be able to do it." Agreeing easily, the man known as Whisper figured this will a wonderful way to keep a close eye on who he thinks is his female killer from his terror nightmare. "I have do some errands to run at the moment anyhow; so it would be killing two birds with one stone." Eyeing closely at the blonde as she entered the limousine, followed by Ocean; Russell waved goodbye casually with a smile equivalent to that of his fake friend.

As soon Ocean enter another downpour hit the city, leaving the drench hero. "Oh come on! This weather is more bipolar than a PMS woman. Speaking of which, I wonder how that menace B.N. Goodnight is doing." Raspberry his rose shaped lips together. "I knew I shouldn't left my umbrella in the car; Peyote has unpredictable weather." Keeping the thought to himself, Dior has a hound look on her round face.

"Russell, if you have something to do before the charity event tonight don't let me be the reason why I'm holding you back." Opening the door for the beautiful blonde model to re-enter the hotel, followed by its owner, "I can go and keep myself occupied without holding you back." Unable to trust her due to his haunting vision, the gentleman laughed in a hardy matter, leaving Dior confused.

Heading to the back of the counter, Russell tells his guest to wait where she is, "You in the way? Nonsense." Taking his sand color suit, vest, and pants with dark green stripes, light blue t-shirt, black and white tiny checkers design, and grey fedora hat out of the room to the employees bathroom. "I am more than happy to be able; besides we can talk about you hiring Cherry." Excusing himself, Dior bit hard on her pink lipgloss lips which lead them to trickle small amount of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Checking the time on his luxurious Royal Royce watch, attorney Aubrey Durante, better known to his peers as Dante wonders if he was too hard on Russell while waiting inside Allure's Red Ticket with two shopping bags filled of clothing and accessories. "Peyote knows how I feel currently. The rain is the perfect since most people lack anonymity on how I am." Sighing between two of the store's mannequins the former model's son spots his leading ladies coming down the gloomy street.

"Papillion, you said it wasn't going to rain! That the sky was clear." Jabbering foolishly about the weather, the two young women splash their boots on the puddle; hustling to the boutique where Dante is located. Shouting from inside the store, both Elenore and Papillon hears their man leading to turn heads with big smiles. The manager of the store tapped his finger on Dante's shoulder about the yelling.

Quickly apologizing for his behavior, the blonde exited to be with Elenore and Papillon, "We would of been here sooner, but Papillon and I were trying out her new game." Having completely forgot about that, Dante guilts on it, "hey, is this for us?" Taking both bags, the girls look inside their newly purchased merchandise. Nodding yes, the stern yet kind hearted attorney put his arms around both women for each to hold on. Looking deeply with her violet blue eyes, Elenore notices a spark missing in the man she is inflation with.

"So, how do I look, Dior?" Twirling and posing like a model, Russell steps out of the bathroom with his custom suit, "think I could pass for a model?" Laughing at his tongue and cheek remark, the hotel owner spots the newspaper on the front desk. Dior notices the eye contact in his eyes and hands over the paper over, "looks like we made the entertainment front page. Glancing through the print, Russell spots Lois Lane's name in which he recalls from the Daily Planet article about the BED virus.

Dior walked with the clack of her heels, to look over Russell's shoulder, "That name, I've heard of her before." Turning his thin beard head over, the green eyes hero raised his eyebrow with curiosity as Dior pointed to the brunette journalist picture, "that's the famous Miss Lois Lane; she works at the Daily Planet over at Metropolis. I've been interviewed by Lois a few times already. It's no surprise that she will be town tonight at our charity ball."

Stepping back, Russell remembered his childhood friend Bruce Wayne mentioned a man by the name of Clark Kent from the same town and work field when the Daily Planet printed the BED virus mention earlier, "This Lois Lane lady, does she happens to know of man of Clark Kent? A friend of mine brushed briefly on who he is and I wondered you may know as well?"

Men and women alike mumble to one another once noticing the star in the front desk before an answer could explain, "I think now is not the time, Russell," Pointing out to the public, the two left to a private area which the owner knows. Obviously. Groaning in disappointment, the fans put away their cellphones which were ready for photo opportunities. "Where are you taking me, Russell?" Putting his fedora hat on Dior, Russell lead the blonde model to the elevator.

"Where does it look like?" Pressing the button on the elevator to go up, the two waited for it to come down, "I'm going to take you to the thirteen floor." Baffled, the animal rights activist recalls only there is only twelve floors. While waiting, Dior looks around the hallway filled with Bellarosa Madison's oil painting that it is so life like it could come alive with one catching her eyes. It is a mother and baby son in each other arms in a bedroom filled with toys, a crib, and other miscellaneous infant stuff. Russell noticed it too. "Such a shame she didn't get a chance."

The doors open sideways for the two, "A chance to do what?" Entering, Dior gave back Russell's hat filled with questions, as the hotel owner took out the elevator key from his pocket to open the bottom tile. "Wait, where are you taking us?" Frighten, the thin model stepped back in terror while Russell took down the staircase. Even though he's gambling with exposure; Russell's good heart wants to protect Dior before further justification of who she is. Seeing that there is light below and the owner is already walking down the steps; Dior knew there is no backing out now. Holding out his tan black painted fingernails hand, Russell reassure everything is fine.

"Trust me, this is no bat cave." Creeping down slowly with the tip-toes of her heels, Dior notices it is a Gothic Victorian theme five star room with skulls and bones candlesticks lighting up the single bed king size bedpost. "Only a handful of people know of this place." A black wood Witherby Victorian Loveseat with light green foam cushioning, 4 feet tall Gothic Cathedral Arch Mirror, black rich vintage French lace bed curtain drape, "maybe since no suspects me of being gothic. Go on, take a seat. Just because I am gay doesn't excuse me on how to be a gentleman. Now go on, continue talking about Miss Lane." Taking a seat on the Victorian Loveseat, Russell folded his long slightly muscle legs in a gentleman matter.

Seeing it was alright, Dior followed suit, "I really don't know her that well to give you all the details. But Lois is a firm, but fair reporter is usually, if not always is followed by Jim Oslen, a photographer at her side." Looking around the room, the blonde feels a cold shiver going down her spine, "um, are you sure this place is private, Russell? This place feels like a graveyard, not because of the decor; but I can't stop getting the chills." Unware, Russell's magical bo staff, rokushakubō which was given by Komadori is near by and senses the model's soul. "Can we talk more about this later tonight? I have to meet up with your boyfriend at Gurbe's."

Nodding, the two got up to its secret door which the dressed revolve by pulling down a candle to exit the hotel. This too also serves as an garage to Russell's alter ego Whisper custom made car, Nocturnal Neptune which leads to Madison's Citadel back way alley. Seeing it was still pouring rain, the kind hearted hotel owner offered an umbrella for Dior to take. "See you tonight." Tipping his fedora hat, Russell bids goodbye, and leaves the room.

In the freeway of Peyote, an enormous bottleneck is holding up incoming traffic to the city, "Oh Clark, I told you we should of turned off two exits earlier." Resting her slim tiny hand on the lightly makeup face, new comers Lois Lane alongside Jim Oslen, and Clark Kent, "you should of let me drove, farm boy." The raining hold up is a good for one thing for eager photographer, Jim Olsen to take pictures of Peyote.

Taking out his old fashioned camera, Oslen shoots pictures of the tropical palm trees which is notorious in their current location, "Gee, if it wasn't for the pouring rain this place would be paradise. It's too bad we don't see this kind of stuff in Metropolis." Shuttering pictures, Clark raised questions to himself on how this seemly glorious city is so quiet.

"You know Jimmy, you bring up a great point. How a city recently had a terrible virus outbreak all of studded goes all quiet." It is almost Lois can read the fellow journalist's mind who is spaced out in his own planet, "Clark, what do you think? Clark?" Not knowing traffic has picked up until vehicle from behind held down their horns, observed gestures, and yelling were given when passing up the trio stirred Clark. "Are you listening to me? I said,"

Looking up, the strong, muscular, blue eyes, round black glasses, dark brown thick hair, clean shaven, snapped back into reality, "Yes, Lois, I think it is very strange indeed. Lois," pointing to the exit which will lead the Daily Planet employees to their location, "here is our exit!" Alerted, the strong willed independent woman quickly swerve directions without any signals. Exhausted, the gang sighed in relief before a shorty, (police officer) put on its sirens. Trying to keep Lois calm, the kind hearted, Boy Scout, mild mannered journalist console his colleague.

"Not now farm boy," pulling over for the shorty, the shoulder length brunette powder up her face, waiting for police officer to walk over, "watch how a city girl takes care of herself." The shorty wearing sunglasses exits his car, chewing on his own fingernail, tap on the window, and asked for paper work. Clark, the fumbled nervously the paper; a wholesome, always follow the rules kind of fellow panics, "Don't worry about my friend. He's just nervous; it's our first time in town. The three of us work for the Daily Planet." Showing her journalist press pass, "we are to cover Peyote's animal charity ball tonight on behalf of Metropolis." Spitting out his fingernail, the shorty handed back their car's paperwork.

Giving the signal that they were clear, the tough as nails journalist, Lois Lane put the car back into gear and rode off to the place Whisper made famous.

"Oh, what should I wear? What should I bring? Venus, you're a girl; help a sister out." Pacing back and forth, Khris better known as Cherry; the transgender looks through his stuff of handmade clothes for the couples pet bulldog, Chimichanga." Venus Lovebird, the natural light pink skin alien who is wearing custom made glasses by her mother in the planet, Rkeeo. Eating her breakfast which Cherry has left behind watches calming as the bulldog waits eagerly for handouts from underneath the table.

Tearing up a piece of toast, the alien hands over a piece to Chimichanga, "You know Cherry, you're not even dress to go anywhere besides back to bed." Munching softly, the transgender knew Venus is right and panic even more, "look, I'll find what you should bring while you go back upstairs and dressed. Okay?" Nodding yes, the pink skin alien took the liberty and got up to look for clothing that both will agree on.

Opening the closet door, a pile of disorganize clothing fell on top of Venus, "Gee, no wonder Khris panic and couldn't find anything to wear." Muffling through pile the clothes, the Rkeeo native 'swam' to search what will perfect to wear, released there is a white pill box hat with fishnet veil to cover the eyes on top of her head. "Oh, this is lovely, but what does Khris have to match with it?" Spotting a white dress with cherries on bottom of it, Venus shook her head. Spending a good five minutes, the alien gave up until the bulldog, Chimichanga dives in the pile and pulls out the idea look for Khris. "Chimichanga, this is perfect! You're such a good boy!"

Happily licking her cheeks, the butt waggling bulldog stayed in the room calmly, "Did you find anything good, V?" Shouting from the bottom of the stairs, Cherry voice cracked from still being worried. Responding back while laughing in between due to being sobered by the dog. Grabbing a hold of the staircase, the fashionable walks his up, and looks at the mess, "V! My room! What did you do to my room?" Seeing everything and everyone is on the ground, the neon color lover freaks out until Venus hands over on what to wear. "Oh! I like this. I like this a lot! Thanks bae." Smooching the alien on the cheek, Cherry takes the clothes into the bathroom to change.

"So, what did you find out?" Stepping out of the shadows into the pouring rain, the soft spoken raven assassin matches eye contact with Dior. "I know you were with Russell, don't lie." Quivering her tiny mouse like eyes, the model stood back on not wanting to tell due to his kindness, and ability to guilt later on if she be trade the hotel's owned trust. "Oh, you won't tell me? Did he have sex with to keep quiet?" Taking out one of her many pistol, the hired hit man or this case, woman place the weapon to the thin model's long smooth swan like neck.

Swallowing loudly and roughly, Dior panic, feeling the sweat coming out her fore down, to the neck, and out of her palms, "No!" Speaking boldly and gaining the courage she needed spoke up again, "No! It was nothing like that, Alice. A person like you wouldn't understand genuine feelings when you see it. He's nothing like Ocean. I was blinded by that, but now I know not all men are like him. There can be good hearted straight men for us women."

"Bitch!" Thwacking the pistol across Dior's face, "I told you not to call me Alice. Alice Porter is dead, Sharpshooter is my name now. And if you're not careful, I can kill you in a heartbeat, and tell Ocean you just had a little accident. Not like he will care anyways." Speaking in a sly sarcastic tone, Sharpshooter leaves the sobbing model in the alley as she leaves once again to the dark shadows.

Ocean's driver notices a blonde woman which looks like Dior and decides to pull over. "Sorry sir, it will be only be a moment." Huffing in anger and frustration, the billionaire tycoon checked his watch. With an umbrella in hand, the black driver hands it over the woman, "here you go miss," lifting up her heavy head, Dior took it, "Miss Dior!" Gasping in shock, the limousine driver took the soaking woman by the soaked hand to help her back on her feet. Rolling down the limousine's window, the growing impatient young billionaire yelled on what the hold up is, "Sir, it's Dior; she's badly injured."

Bolting of the car, Ocean rushed to his girlfriend side, looking at the mark, Sharpshooter has planted on her face, "Dior, who did this to you? Who?" Helping the driver, both men brought the animal rights activist inside the limo. Peeking out the shadows, Sharpshooter watches with a sly smirk. Having a black eye too from the result of the beating, Ocean pulled out his cellphone on wanting to call of the charity ball. Dior placed her long spaghetti like fingers over the phone.

"Russell," shocked, the billionaire hears the name whom he thought he could trust of all people, "don't cancel. I can still go." Laying down on sideways on her outraged boyfriend's lap, Ocean is fueling upset believing Russell Madison is responsible for what happen to Dior. Deciding not to cancel on her wishes, the billionaire puts away his cellphone and orders the driver to continue pursuit on going to the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Already at the diner, Aubrey, Elenore, and Papillon are seated in a long pink cushion booth with menus at hand, "Dante? What you doing here? With two women living at your place don't you think that at lease one of girls know how to cook for you?" Having his back turn, the recent graduated attorney coughed at the snarky remark. "I mean even a guy who likes to be alone would at lease knows how to cook for himself." The girls who are plan view waved with a greeted smile watched Dante's button being push further.

"Damn it Russell!" Quickly turning around, the blonde stoic notices it is Cherry, Russell's lover, "oh, Khris. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you." Both girls kept their giggles to a low note. "You look quite exquisite in your patted checker navy coat, black knee high boots, leather gloves, fishnet nets, and hat. It looks like you are back in the 60's." Taping his cigarette on the ash tray of the table's Dante noticed a limousine pulling up. "You don't see this very often, unless." Muffling his low voice underneath his breath.

Looking as well, the fashionable transgender wondered if it was Dior and Ocean. Taking no chances, Cherry took a seat with his two bags filled of custom made design pet clothing and pictures.

Helping putting on makeup, Ocean from Dior's bag she left earlier in the car. "There. Now you don't look a tramp." Still outrage by believing Russell is the one behind the action, "how do feel?" Offering his water bottle, the slowly recovering young woman took it from Ocean's ice cold pale white hands, and drinks it with a shaky hand.

"I, I feel find Ocean. Really. Can we just meet Khris alright?" Looking up to her boyfriend's equally ice cold eyes, it suits his nature dark heart. Taking out of her mirrors, Dior notices the smokey eye makeup Ocean applied to cover up the black eye. "Thank you, It looks lovely." Parking in the lot in back, their black, large, but built driver open the door for Ocean and Dior with an umbrella over their heads.

Walking their way forward, Dante, Elenore, and Papillon chatters about miscellaneous; mostly about the banquet which is soon. Cherry on the other hand plops his head down, groaning at the fact if this was all a huge hoax. Hearing a bell chime on the door, the fashionable transgender hears an French accent. "Oh look Ocean, that must be Khris; he's waving to us." Closing the umbrella shut and it putting away next to the coat rack, the couple along side their driver walks down the aisle. "Calm down, we're coming."

Smiling boldly to cover up her recent personal assault, Dior eagerly went to Cherry. Dante watched carefully with his rectangle grey color glasses. "You must be Miss Dior! Hi! I'm Khris Neidhart, but you, you can call me, Cherry." Taking out his hands, the over excited young man got up and greeted Ocean. Taping his ashes on the coffee mug, Dante overhears ever word of the conversation even noticing a bruise around the model's eye. "Come on, take a seat. I'll be honest; I thought you were not gonna come." Putting the bags on the table, Cherry happily starts showing off his custom made pet clothing.

"That guy, Ocean. He's pale like snow and his eyes are like icicles. His face looks awfully familiar," mumbling to himself on trying to figure it out, Dante spoke up, "Papillon, giving me your Orbit smartphone. You have an app on there I want to use." Pulling out her out smartphone, the technology expert, Papillon handed it over without question. Looking through, the attorney spots what he is looking for. It is an crime tech app that allows the use scan someone's face and ages the person to one's liking. "Now if I get him to look over without being specious."

Being bored of the conversation, Ocean excuse to the men's room. This is the perfect time to get a picture of specious cold man. Knowing he has one opportunity, Dante makes it count. Holding the smartphone in a casual matter, the attorney spots a vintage movie poster the direction which Ocean is heading; quickly snapping a photo without the noise of the shutter.

Uploading the photo to the app, Dante choose the option to age. "Without any faults, I will be able to see if I'm correct about my theory," both Elenore and Papillon went over to their man's side of the booth, squeezing him tightly, and unable to breath, "ladies! Can't breathe." Holding up an arm, struggling to break free, both young women gave room. Gasping heavily, Dante continue his amateur detective work, "so I was right. Look. Just don't suffocate me again." Showing on steam punk, Papillion's smart phone the women awe in shocked.

"Puh. Must be one of those Internet hoax." Unaware that it is him they are viewing, Ocean just callous walked by.

With rain the finally ceased, the owner of, Madison Citadel, Russell Madison heads out of the double golden doors opposed to what he thinks of sliding revolving glass doors due to his long stride notices a car pulling over, stopping in front of the no parking zone. "I'll ask that young man outside the door for directions." Stepping out of car door, Metropolis' Clark Kent makes his way to the hotel owner whom is watching carefully.

"This man's aura is different. Never experienced anything like it; even its color itself is different." Thinking about it to himself, Russell pauses and moves his green eyes upward to match those of the black glasses of the Daily Planet's blue eyes journalist. Taking out his tan hands from the pockets, Russell firmly greeted the stranger with a bright pearl white smile, "Hi, I'm Russell Madison owner of the hotel, Madison Citadel. And before you ask, I did not build this city of rock and roll. So, how may I help you?"

Feeling his tight grip, Russell grunt through his teeth of this strong man, "Hi, I'm Clark Kent from Metropolis. I'll be one of the journalist who be at charity ball. Nice to meet you Mr. Madison." Raising an eyebrow, the thin, but fit hotel owner looked over Clark's shoulder to see two others in the car, "They are my very good friends and fellow colleagues, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Don't worry, neither of us are here to interview you; I just got out of the car to book a room, and asked for directions." Watching carefully Russell notices nothing off, but is still hesitant on being 100 percent off guard.

"He's not bad looking," scooting over to the passage side, Lois watches from a distance the attractive hotel owner, "I wonder who he is." Zooming in on his camera lens, Daily Planet photographer, Jim Olsen takes a closer look at whom Clark is speaking with, "I wonder if I can invite back to Metropolis for a date." Powdering on her makeup, Lois brushes up and heads outside. Trying to stop her Jim reaches out before Lois embarrassed herself in front of the heir and owner.

Pausing their conversation, both Russell and Clark noticed Lois is running as quickly she can with high heels, "Excuse me, oh excuse me sir I was wondering if," stopping next to the gentlemen the female reporter notices it was only Russell Madison. Face palming, Jim Olsen shocked his embarrassed face, "Russell Madison, I apologize. How do you do? I'm Lois Lane reporter for the Daily Planet." Fumbling to show her badge, everything in the purse where she keeps it fell on the ground.

"Here, let me help with that." Both men bent over at the same time, saying the exact thing in sync with one another, looking each other in the eyes. Lois even took noticed to it the unusual, but caring behavior. Laughing at it, Russell and Clark continue into each item is back into its proper place, "and that's the last of it. Here you go," handing over the bag, with a genuine smile Russell looked over Lois' shoulder, "I don't want to alert you, but there's a shorty heading over to your car."

Lois and Clark looked at each other, "Shorty?" both looked at each other and repeated Russell while turning heads back at their car, "Police Officer!" Jim Olsen who is still in the vehicle tried to explain himself while the employees of the Daily Planet hustle their way back only notice it is the same one from the highway. In the back of his mind, Clark can't escape on how different the hotel owner is compare to anyone else. Russell too ponders the same thing while rubbing his neck.

"Officer, please you have to understand, we weren't planning to leave this car here. We were talking to that find gentleman outside the hotel." Pointing directly at Russell himself; Lois pleads. Noticing that the shorty is giving his allies trouble, the hotel owner casually walks his way over to the scene of commotion. "See, here he comes now. Russell, please you have to explain."

Tilting up his sunglasses, the shorty recognize who is coming, "Mr. Madison, it's you. Sorry, but are these guys really your friends?" Putting his hands in pockets, Russell rolled his tongue into a ball inside his mouth, moving it in circles, and nodes with a smile with eyes shut, "Sorry sir, but this is the second time I've seen them today. Didn't believe at first, but now I have your confirmation." Sighing in relief, Lois is pleased she got herself out of another ticket. Eying the reporter closer with his sunglasses, the shorty makes exit with Russell looking at the tan officer closely.

"It's like I have seen him before, but where?" Shaking his head out of it, the billionaire faked a smile to the Daily Planet trio, "Guys, I'll see you at the charity ball tonight, okay? I am going to make a quick stop to Gurbie's" Clark kindly inquired Russell if he would a ride there. "No, no. Thanks anyhow, these long legs of mine will stride there in no time." Waiting for them to leave and park in hotel's back, Russell, always known as Whisper took off his glasses, and bit the temple tip gently.

Walking on the way to the diner and still biting, Russell paused to look around the people of Peyote. From people at the pier, to those at the city walk strip filled mostly of tourists under Palm trees which none match Clark's aura. Another thing also bothering the young hotel owner is how that shorty reminded him of someone he's met before, but as Whisper. A tourist bus drives by the distracted man which the tour guide says on speaker, "Look here folks," turning her head, "we have young billionaire Russell Madison who is owner of Madison Citadel. Any folks staying tonight at it?

Hearing the shutterbugs of eager cellphone's camera going off, the jaded addressee looks at the enthusiastic crowd while walking up to them, and signed his autograph to those who has a pen while the bus is at stopped red light. Cheering happily, the tourist vehicle makes its leave and Russell makes his leave once again to Gurbie's.

"All right Khris, here is the contract with five thousand dollars. Just sign here." Taking the pen, Dante watched closely from his distance as Dior smile through her painful heart next to cold chills of Ocean's. "From there we will happily announce you tonight to help promote yourself." Signing happily, the pet fashion clothes designer Cherry has a new job. Both parties shook their hands with the newest employee smiling brightly as the setting sun, "Okay then, Khris we will see you tonight."

Pushing their seats in, the couple one again said their goodbyes, and parted ways for the ball. Grabbing a hold of his bags, Cherry went over to Dante's booth with him and the girls. "So guys, are you happy for me or what. I am so chill right now like you can't stop me from gleeing." Looking with upsets faces' the quick mood changing transgender notices and ask what is wrong. Dante holds up Papillion's smartphone,"hey! That's," Muffling quickly, the attorney shut him up.

"Quiet, we know that. That's what we wanted you about Khris, but please don't mention it to Russell; he has a lot on his mind already. We just wanted to warn you." Upset, Cherry brought his bag from the other side over and frowns, "chin up, I speculate that Dior has nothing to do with this, I noticed a black eye and quiet matter." Half smiling, the neon contact, lip gloss wearer perked up. "Now come on, I'll take you to find Russell."


	5. Chapter 5

Peeking out of the shadows, the raven assassin formerly known as Alice Porter, Sharpshooter sneaks her way into the limousine like a snake. Popping out her eyes, Dior spots the hired assassin drinking champagne inside with the back doors open, exposing her long legs while holding hands around Ocean's muscular arms, "Well Mr. LePerla are you ready for the fun to begin?" Getting out, Sharpshooter walks over to Dior, moving her long fingernails across the model's lips.

"Yes. You do remember the plan correct?" Smacking the shady assassin, thin hand out of his girlfriend's lips, Ocean offered Dior to go in first, "By the way, keep an eye on that man with grey glasses I think he may be on to us." Carefully watching Sharpshooter exiting the car, Dior and the assassin made an eye contact so deathly that sparks could flame their fuel for one another's hate. "Oh, and another thing, Alice," Leaning over to her ear, Ocean's smooth but venomous lips touch Alice's earlobe and whisper softly, "you're my favorite; so don't disappoint me."

The snake like man told his drive to head the charity ball which is located in the other side of town.

"Russell? Hey, are you Russell Madison?" Stopping once again, the hotel owner kept his cool and smile, "sorry, my name is Iris West; I'm from Central City." A woman who is panting heavily runs quickly up to the hotel owner before he leaves sight catches up with Buddy Holly inspired looks.

"A lot of random women. Hah, I should really have my social network page update." Turning around, Russell looked at the glamour female, "Look, if you are with the media I am not answering any questions until tonight Miss West. Now forgive my matters, I am going to pickup my boyfriend for the event." Walking away, the photo journalist is not giving up and walks next to the billionaire from a distance, "of all days for women to be on me is the one when I had a nightmare of one killing me."

Mumbling to himself Iris spoke up, "I know, I just have one; promise. It's about your city's hero, Whisper. What's your opinion about him?" Ignoring the question, Russell became completely demeanor by it and kept walking, "He goes by the Soul Sleeper?" Still walking, but at a faster a pace, the slowly anger billionaire made his turn to Gurbie's "Sorry to bother you, should of have known you are too busy realize about him." Finger combing his thick curl hair back, the billionaire waved goodbye.

"Hey looked, it's the Mayo to our sandwich, Russell!" Puckering up his lips, Elenore once again teases her good friend's middle name which she purposely mispronounces. "We are heading to the parking lot for a briefing. Cherry is with Dante if you're curious." Folding his arms, Russell kicks back noticing a new dress, "I see you like it? I was so trilled about it, I changed in Gurbie's bathroom." Twirling in a black mesh overlay dress from waistline to floor. It's also bustier and fitted short skirt is opaque, while the back of the dress has a deep v opening.

"It looks gouda on you, Noir." Being distracted, Russell expressed little interest in the outfit and spots Cherry walking out of the alley with Dante and Papillon who too is dressed already formally in a sleeveless v neck and white polka-dot dress with a wrinkled back while wearing Mary Jane Flats, "Fashion kills. That anxiety is quite the build up. Cherry, hurry up; I got a limo for us." Elenore's violet blue eyes lit with excitement, "Don't worry, it's for all of us; even though you hackle me." Nudging playfully, Russell gave a wink.

Cherry, rushed quickly to go into Russell's arm as the two kissed happily to see one another. "Bae, I missed you. Look, I just wanted to forgive and forget about what happened this morning." The transgender eyes turn red as the cherry tattoo on his forearm, "let's never fight again. Okay?" Khris clings on tightly to his lover's arm tightly.

"Just let me feel you, carry you higher, make this a new world." Sobbing on Russell's checkered pattern like suit, the two men could stopped time with their love for one another, "You know, prematurely thinking; if we do get married, with all the songs I know it will be hard to find the right one. But what isn't is the limo I rented for us to get in limo waiting at my hotel. Let's hurry up now." Walking back, Dante pulled aside Russell briefly.

With trio talking about their outfits, the best friends stopped to quickly chat, "I think your fedora is on too tight, better loosen it up." Wiggling the hat looser, Russell fixes it, "On another note, I hope you're not moving too quickly with Khris. I know it's tough losing a lover, but to go with someone almost as quickly you lose someone." Panting his good friend on the back, Aubrey actually lid up a smile, "Oh, and one more thing Russ, good luck tonight; I hope you guys raise a lot of money." Taking out a lighter, Dante lights up a cigarette keeping the secret in which he discovered to himself.

"Me too, Maya." Snorting to himself, Russell laughs to himself by referring another song, "you know, the psychic?" Blowing the smoke in out Dante raised an eyebrow, "You really need to listen more music while you chase ambulances." Grinning widely, the tease, teases the flirt while having a chill going down his spine, and eyes glowing bright green. Quickly turning around, the soul seeker tries to spot what he just sensed. "Damn it!" Quickly checking his suit to protect his mystic bo staff which he got before leaving the hotel.

Before catching up with their friends, Dante reassured Russell everything is going to be fine. "And if it comes down to the point where you have no other choice, go all Whisper. You know, go all Kung Fu fighting?" Imitating a variety mixed up karate styles, the crime fight just gives the attorney a death look. "Hey, hey I was just kidding. Don't worry, I'll stick with the legal stuff. Maybe when you have you spare time you can show me how to actually do moves." Smiling more comfortable, Russell agree on the idea.

With the sun setting, the event is almost ready to begin with the arrival of various media outlets of Peyote; including outside the city including Gotham's Vickie Vale, Jack Ryder, Metropolis' Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Jim Olsen, and Central City's Iris West just to name a few. Millionaires and billionaires, various animal rights activists and groups. It almost seems like an award event going on with the celebrities. Tourists even catches whiff of the action. With shorties and cowboys, (police officers on motorbikes) this place is heavily sealed having steel barricades blocking them from entering.

Stepping out of their limousine, Ocean Leperla and model girlfriend Dior Armani who is co-hosting the event. Waving to everyone with a kind hearted and warm smile, the animal activist who usually graces her presence with questions and answers quickly enters the enormous building which happens to be the future home of a second Madison Citadel Hotel, "Just what this guy needed, another hotel to be open." Speaking through his jealous teeth, Ocean's forced smile waved to everyone in sight.

"Ocean, hush," whispering only the couple can hear another, Dior scowls at her bitter lover, "can't you see Russell too puts his money and earnings to do things such as this?" Entering the hotel's golden double doors, a channeler greets them above their heads, and water fountain at the lobby with a butler like appeal host greeting them next to the front desk. "This Madison Citadel is nothing like the one we stayed at." Pointing out the obvious, the outraged young man knew how right she is; which is a drawback to his plan.

"Go on and ahead, Dior. I'll catch up with you momentarily, I need to go to the men's room." Overhearing it, the host walked over to Ocean and kindly assist in taking him over. Knowing this is a great opportunity since the host knows the bells and whistles of the newly built hotel, "why thank you sir." Another host came out front desk to take over the duties momentarily in case Russell arrives.

Admiring the soon to be open to the public hotel, looks at the marble floors, and spiral staircase that leads the guess to their rooms. Having a futuristic style elevator transparent glass pod. "Russell has an eye for interior designing." Looking out the window, Dior spots a limousine pulling up with loud cheers and applauses filled. Inside the bathroom, Ocean texts his hit woman about the difference.

"Mr. Madison, Mr. Madison a quick word?" Stepping out of the limousine, the billionaire accompanying with his newly appointed fashion for pets boyfriend, Cherry. Attorney best friend Aubrey along side with his game designer girlfriend Papillion, and dispatcher for the cynical lawyer and best friend to hyper steam punk lover, Elenore, "I'm Linda Park for Keystone City and if I could get a quick word from you?"

Flipping through 300 channels of utter nonsense, Venus Lovebird is stuck home pet setting Chimichanga, Russell and Cherry's bulldog stumbles Russell on the television being interviewed by a Korean-American, "Actually I would. Thank you so much everyone's donations and please don't forget tonight's silent auction; it is my favorite one. You can meet legendary luchadore, Trojan Tiger to a trip at Peyote's children hospital and help bring over dogs to meet ill children." Tipping his grey fedora hat, Russell held hands with Cherry and walks to the main entrance with the other three right behind them.

"You'd never guess he is Whisper huh, Chimichanga?" Rubbing the chubby bulldog's stomach, Venus sighed silently, "now I can see why so many Earth people have a crush on him." Wagging his stubby tail, Chimichanga stomach started to growl in hunger loudly. Laughing to herself, the pink skin alien' disguised as an tan skin Indian with lower back length black hair, shut the television off, and got up to do her chore.

Knocking on the door twice, the host asked in a raspy voice if everything is alright. Noticing on how long Ocean has been in concern grew sightly. Finishing up the text, Ocean washes his hands and opens the door, "Yes, just a false alarm. Take me Dior would you?" Grunting loudly, the kind host took the cold-hearted man to his woman. "In one hour, this place will be destroyed. At last, the Goodnight's will have a good name to their repertoire before the Madisons' took over."

Talking to himself, Russell and company is already in, speaking to co-host, blonde model, Dior are all speaking before a guard took the hosts to secret place while the other four are being taken to the guest hall on where the auction will take place. "Excuse me sir, you have my permission to let everyone know they can come in after you are done with us here. Then we can party like 1999!" Giggling, Dior tucked her hair back which Russell notices a black eye on the model. Not wanting to cause an uproar, the billionaire kept his quiet on the subject, "They really design this ballroom to my vision for tonight's event."

"Looks like the slideshow is check." Turning on the laptop, Dior smiles to herself, "I must admit that your crew did a wonderful job. I hope we raise a lot of money for the animals." Seconding the notion, Russell is still with concern about his vision from this morning, "oh, and your cause too, backstreet breeding. I've never heard about it before until now." Perking up his head like an animal, the fellow animal rights activist came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. What was that? My mind was briefly detained elsewhere." Repeating herself, Russell then explained, "It's where un license breeders force defenseless dogs repeatedly produce litters of puppies and sold for easy money. It's sickening too when their litters are sold to people, owners are often unaware of its origin." Sighing upset to himself, the warm hearted animal lover checked his watch then faked a smile.

Waiting in the shadows of outside, Sharpshooter lurks in the shadows; watching each person entering. Wearing designer dresses and tuxes, each guess has their own style. Even making a surprise late guest appearance is Gotham's playboy and Russell's childhood friend, Bruce Wayne. "With all these people here, it will be fun taking them out one by one." While loading one of her pistol, loud thunder rumbles in the sky as Sharpshooter stays in the shadows prowling herself up to the rooftop.

Down below, the guest are taking their seats one by one with Russell and Dior's party siting in front, "Welcome everyone," speaking with a firm a calm and polite tone, the dapper gentleman is able to see their aura's and notices yet again Clark is the odd one, " my name, if you do not know who I am already is Russell Madison and here with me this evening is the beautiful European model Dior Arnault Welcome to the upcoming newest, Madison Citadel! Tonight Dior and I will be showing PowerPoints of where you donated money where will be in our silent auctions which is behind you. They range from autographs to meet and greets. Feel free to bid more than once as each one is individually unique."

"And all of the money tonight will be divided by each of our favorite animal right organizations." Dior stepped forward as people got up from up from their seats to check out, "Russell told me this city's hero, Whisper couldn't make it tonight, but made sure he put his autograph up for bid tonight too. So if you have kids or grandkids that is fan of Whisper; his autograph will make their day." One of the people up from their seat is Bruce Wayne who spots the hero's signature different from that of Russell himself.

Back on top of the rooftop where the thunder becomes louder and lighting starting crashing, Sharpshooter checks that now is time. Throwing a Mills bomb at the class ceiling aiming for the hotel owner, the hit woman prepares herself for action.

Loud shattering glass scatters the floor as Russell spots the bomb aiming towards him. Everyone one else start to panic by running and screaming. Dante quickly took Dior from harm's way giving the disguise hero to make a change, "I'll take Dior. You go on take your women." Bruce Wayne step forward as Sharpshooter threw a smoke bomb to blind everyone's view. Running for cover, Clark spots Lois and Jim Olsen whom both covered their mouths.

"Jimmy, go and take Lois somewhere safe. I'll look for Russell." Without hesitation, Jim does what he told promptly spotting Ocean who is laughing malevolently until is taped on the shoulder. Yanking his shoulder back, the cruel man behind this tells the young photographer journalist to back away from.

"Young boy, get your hands off me!" Scowling Jim, Ocean went his own direction to find where Russell went off to. Sharpshooter still on top of the rooftop takes out a sniper rifle looking for hotel billionaire investor herself is located. Looking through the scope, the raven assassin sees everyone gagging, coughing, running, and sweating with fear.

Sneaking into the shadows in his own way, Whisper appears behind in his green ghost form which Sharpshooter is blind to see. "All those weapons, maybe there's one for having eyes in the back your head." Hissing in anger, the purple color assassin turned around, but doesn't see who is there. "But that's okay, are just whisper in your ears, and smoke in your eyes." Transforming into a solid vessel state, Whisper visibly appears for Sharpshooter to see; connect a hit with his spiritual bo staff.

"Whisper! Or should I say Russell Madison." Rubbing her face on where she was struck, the hit woman just laughs as the pain, "you look like your ready for bankruptcy. How about that, you got the look down; now to make the rest happen. I'll be happy to do that for you, and then; Ocean will be please on job well done I've done for him." Baffled, the long dark straight brown hair, black trench coat, simple white t shirt, grey Hakama pants, white socks, fingerless gloves, and straw sandals. "Lost for words, Whisper? Here let me help you out."

Aiming towards Dante who has Elenore, Papillion, and Cherry in arms pulls back the trigger. "No! Stop!" Fires at the hero's best friend spine. "Dante, move out of the way!" Shouting from the top of his lungs, the attorney hears Whisper's cry only moving his neck before the shot connects. "Aubrey!" Coming in too late, Batman appears between a grinning assassin and grieving hero whose mascara runs down his face.

"Whisper, your days as a hero is finally over." Already having a Desert Eagle.50 AE in hand the other hand, Sharpshooter targets the hero right in the heart which Batman reacts too late it having Whisper falling backward whom gripped his own chest tightly having blood spit out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

With Sharpshooter laughing after shooting Whisper, Ocean comes up to the rooftop clapping his hands with a smug grin upon hearing the cries of the trio down below, "So, you're the one they call Whisper? Hmp." Having a disappointing voice, the crocked tycoon kicked water on Peyote's hero," My father said you were a formal foe. Guess his old age is leading him to dementia." Pulling up Whisper's long brown hair, mocking the fallen hero, and smashed it to the ground, Batman pulled out a batarang out before Sharpshooter pulls out her gun. "Easy there, one move on me and I'll make sure you're the next dead."

"Hold it right there." Gliding in, a man with red cape swoops on top of the rooftop with a large S symbol on his chest, "I think you've cost enough damage for one night." Giving the orders, Ocean quickly tells Sharpshooter to shoot; dropping Whisper's bloody face down. Doing so, the man in red and blue is not harmed by the bullets that were aimed for his chest. "Is that all you got?" Phased by the attacked, the hero looks over to, The Dark Knight, "Batman, go get those who are down below, I'll stay here and take care of things up here."

Sobbing, Elenore and Papillion held on to Dante close to them with Cherry sobs in his own rights hearing Whisper's cry, Batman came down immediately to look what is left of the mess Sharpshooter made. Both Dante's ladies dashed over to the Dark Knight, grieving in sorrow and pain of their madly injured lover. Elenore even went as far tugging the black body length cape, "Pl, pl, please Batman you have to save him!" Having a hard time breathing, Batman emotionless body knees down to check on the attorney's pulse by his neck.

Also weeping and breathing heavily is steam punk video game designer, Papillion who doesn't let go of Aubrey's stocky and bloody body. "He's still alive; barley. Get him to safety immediately. I am going to look for Dior." With paramedics dashing to the hotel, some were privilege to escape unharmed like those of Lois Lane and Jim Olsen who outside talking to police officers asking questions. A few paramedics came to Dante and placed him on a stretcher to take to the nearest hospital alongside his two women.

"Now Whisper, you now know what it's like to be kneeing down to a true tycoon!" Still laying dead, The Soul Sleeper better known as Whisper's eyes becomes all white. "My father, B.N. is nothing compared to me. And they call you Peyote's savior? Then call me its devil!" Scowling his long wicked face, Ocean crushes Whisper's head down with his Italian shoes covered in blood, "Come on Sharpshooter, our work here is done." Phasing into the shadows, Superman dashed in too slowly before trying connecting a punch at Ocean.

Running on his own, Cherry finds a way to the rooftop before stopped by Batman, "Move away, Batman! I want to see him." Shoving the Dark Knight out of the way with full force, Batman doesn't nudge an inch, instead, he puts one of his leather glove on Whisper's lover shaken shoulder. "Damn it, I said move!" Crying black tears in between his demands, Batman gives in and let Cherry sees for himself. "Whisper, Whisper!" Holding him tight, mascara keeps following down the his cheeks.

Deep in Whisper's subconscious, a flashback occurs during Russell's early years, "guys, guys you'll never guess what! I can do trick that can see the future! Like a magician!" A young, eager, freckle face, green hoodie wearing, Chuck Taylor, jubilant 10 year old is outside in the playground during recess on a sunny day, with his classmate circling young Russell. Two bullies come up, in doubt decided to look for themselves. Hearing the sketchy details, some kids have their doubts on such things; but dare not say. The bullies on the other hand starts to provoke young Russell.

"Oh yeah, Russell? Prove it!" Pushing down the young victim, the heavier bully shoves him on the ground and the other sticks gum on Russell's thick curly hair, "bet your dream didn't see! So stop lying or you'll get punish by us again." Left on the ground, the young boy is left with a With Sharpshooter laughing after shooting Whisper, Ocean comes up to the rooftop clapping his hands upon hearing the cries of the trio down below with arms below, "So, you're the one they call Whisper? Hmp. My father said you were a formal foe. Guess his old age is leading him to dementia." Pulling up Whisper's long brown hair to mock the fallen hero and smashed it to the ground, Batman pulled out a batarang out before Sharpshooter pulls out her gun. "Easy there, one move on me and make sure you're next to be dead."

"Hold it right there." Guiding in, a man with red cape swoops on top of the rooftop with a large S symbol on his chest, "I think you've cost enough damage for one night." Giving orders, Ocean quickly tells Sharpshooter to shoot. Doing so, the man in red and blue is not harmed by the bullets that are aimed for his chest. "Is that all you got?" Phased by the attacked, the hero looks over to, The Dark Knight, "Batman, go get those down below, I'll stay here and take care of things up here."

Sobbing, Elenore and Papillion hold on to Dante close to them with Cherry sobs in his own rights hearing Whisper's death cry, Batman came down immediately to look what is left of the mess Sharpshooter made. Both Dante's ladies dashed over to the Dark Knight, grieving in sorrow and pain of their madly injured lover. Elenore even went as far tugging the black body length cape, "Pl, pl, please Batman you have to save him!" Having a hard time breathing, Batman emotionless body knees down to check on the attorney's pulse by his neck.

Also weeping and breathing heavily is steam punk video game designer, Papillion who doesn't let go of Aubrey's stocky and bloody body. "He's still alive; barley. Get him to an safety immediately. I going to look for Dior." With paramedics dashing to the hotel, some were privilege to escape unharmed like those of Lois Lane and Jim Olsen who outside talking to police officers asking questions. A few paramedics came to Dante and placed him on a stretcher to take to the nearest hospital alongside his two women company.

"Now Whisper you now know what it's like to be kneeing down to a true tycoon!" Still laying dead, The Soul Sleeper better known as Whisper's eyes becomes all white. "Come on Sharpshooter, our work here is done." Phasing into the shadows, Superman dashed in too slowly before trying connecting a punch at Ocean.

Running on his own, Cherry finds a way to the rooftop before stopped by Batman, "Move away, Batman! I want to see him." Shoving the Dark Knight out of the way, Batman doesn't nudge an inch, instead, he puts one of his leather glove on Whisper's lover shaken shoulder. "Damn it, I said move!" Crying in between his demands, Batman gives and let Cherry sees for himself. "Whisper, Whisper!"

Deep in Whisper's subconscious,a flashback occurs during Russell's young years, "guys, guys you'll never guess what! I got some powers that can see the future!" A young, eager, freckle face, green hoodie wearing, Chuck Taylor, jubilant 9 year old is outside in the playground during recess on a sunny day, with his classmate circling young Russell. Two bullies come up, in doubt decided to look for themselves. Hearing the sketchy details, kids have their doubts on such things; but dare not say until the bullies telling him to prove it.

"Oh yeah, Russell? Prove it!" Pushing down the young victim, the heavier boy shoves him on the ground while the other sticks gum on Russell's thick curly hair, "bet your dream didn't see that, stop lying on things you can't prove." Left on the ground, the young boy is left with a doleful look until a teacher and principal comes by with a student explaining on what is going on. Taking young Russell the teacher thanks the young girl. The principal and young girl goes after the bullies.

"I, I, can't die. Not yet. Not now!" Whisper's eyes turned back to lime green with the wounded soul that sacrifice itself exits his body with Cherry using the hero's red handkerchief that was around his neck was used to ease the bleeding, "Cherry?" Looking up, Whisper notices the strange red and blue color suit man, with the same aura from earlier, "You, have the same aura as a journalist I've met tonight." Coughing up blood, "Unless you and Clark are the same or we did find someone. But wait, where's Aubrey?" Panic, Whisper gets up looking around for him before Batman stepped forward to block his view.

"Stay down." Bellowing his deep demanding voice, Batman stays put, "Superman and I will take care of this. You've got yourself killed once and," Taking a deep inhale the wounded soul that sacrifice itself from Whisper's body starts to heal him. "What the hell?" Blown away, the Dark Knight along side Superman watches the wounded soul leaving the body of nothing had happen. "Great, another immortal." Sarcastically please, everyone watches in awe.

Fully healed, Whisper puts the red handkerchief back around his neck, "Thank you Cherry, go check on Aubrey." Understanding completely, Cherry runs off before giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. Batman and Superman looks down on the healed hero, "What? We didn't know we could heal ourselves at the sacrifice of one our souls either. It's like two of hearts that beat as one." Groaning, the Dark Knight knew this was no time for music references, "So, saying you guys are men in tights that looking for a fight is out the question? Sorry. We know our main concern should be of that where Ocean, Dior, and woman who tried to kill us left."

"Now you're thinking. Any ideas where to?" With Whisper between Batman and Superman, the red cape hero inquired as the Soul Sleeper left to wonder while gaining memories, "Ocean is a mortal isn't he? So he couldn't gone very far." The rain hits the trio hard. Raising an eyebrow knowing down below are many shorties, (police officers) local journalists and photographers wanting for questions to be answers. Both Batman and Whisper looked at Superman as bait. "All right, all right. I'll go down and stall them. But you two go and start looking for them."

Flying down, the Man of Steel does his part. "It may be hard on you, but try and keep the music references to a low profile." Pulling out his Batgrapple, Batman leaves the rooftop, "also, I think you should revert back to Russell. They'll be looking for Russell alive, not dead Whisper; that way you can draw them out."

Deep inside the young attorney's mind, Aubrey recalls his painful past. "Mom! Dad! Gues what? I got the lead role in," Opening the door to his home, a preteen aspiring actor, the blonde notices two detectives inside, "mom? Dad?" Dropping his script and book bag, the young boy knew this is no play as one detective came over placing his hand over Aubrey's frighten body. "What has happen here?" Quivering in fear, the young boy sees the home surrounded with yellow tape, two chalk drawing of where the bodies once were, and dry blood inside the circles. "Where will I go?"

"Well, we're taking you to the police station for questioning about the murder, suicide about your parents." With Aubrey's ocean blue eyes widen and filled with tears, the young boy's childhood dreams are crushed. His mother, his own sense of happiness; gone before his very own eyes. Leading for the young aspiring actor to break down in tears that was fueled by raged and sorrow for the last time. "Don't worry kid, I am willing to buy you supper."

Waking up to the loud beeping in ICU, Aubrey movement is awakening, and wakes up seeing his two favorite girls by his bedside, "I'm, I'm not dead?" Both girls shook their heads with Cherry and Russell coming in, "but I was shot in the spinal cord. Russell, I." Coming forward with a stream of tears, the best friends held on to each other's hands tightly, "I thought for a moment I was going to be dead, and then I had a memory of my youth." Looking around, Aubrey notices the white room he is surrounded by with the struggle to move.

"Doctor said you lost of blood and that," Crying a heavy amount, Papillion pushes Russell away and gets on top of her boyfriend, sobbing heavily, "you are paralyze , but Elenore and I will help you every step of the way!" Nodding her head, Elenore's face is numb with grief, "we even suggested to start calling you Blythe like the one actor's nickname. I can't remember who it was now."

Blinking her eyes rapidly with cute smile, Elenore just shook her head, "it's not important, what is, is your health, and we will take good care of you. Mayo. Cherry. Don't worry about us, we can handle things here. I believe you have very a important thing to take care of." Knowing exactly what is being implied, Russell bids his farewell for now to continue his hunt for Sharpshooter and Ocean as before.

"Russell!" Surprise, the hotel billionaire owner stumbles across Dior, the blonde animal rights activist model, "oh, I am so sorry Russell. I came here to check on Dante." Being skeptical about the woman whom he was with, the green eyes hero knew he had to keep it calm and fake he has no angered towards any of those in connection with Ocean. "How is doing?" With genuine concern, Dior makes the door which Russell is blocking the entrance before moving to the side with sad eyes and walks away. "Russell?" Cherry steps out to checks up the commotion and tells her to leave him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

So that is who you are, Superman." Being able to have a DNA sample of the Man of Steel, Sharpshooter is on her laptop checking inside her hotel room, "an alien from Krypton posing as a journalist by the name of Clark Kent. It says here a few of his weakness are the red sun and Kryptonite. But make possible I'll be needing money." Lingering to the shadows, Sharpshooter goes and locates her boss, Ocean in which he is inside his limousine gathering wicked thoughts knowing the death of Whisper bring the Goodnight's name back on top.

Swirling his champagne glass, a pair of eyes pop out underneath of the car's seat. "Ah!" Blinking twice, Sharpshooter appears in human form right next to Ocean which he spilled on his lap, "What do you want Alice?"

"Money, to kill the one called, Superman." Folding her long, pale, legs as she crawled up to Ocean's ear, "and don't call me, Alice!" Biting roughly on the wealthy tycoon's earlobe. The raven assassin scoot over, twirling her long, dark hair with a grin.

Unknowingly, a tracker has been place on her by Batman inside his Batmobile which he has been listening and hearing Sharpshooter's every move on the Bat-tracker. "This is Batman." Contacting Russell immediately, the Dark Knight wasted no time, and with the hero already outside listen in closely, "we have no time to spare. Sharpshooter is still plotting and we need to get a hold of Superman and stop her and Ocean at once."

"No worries, I was about to head to my original hotel. You meet me there in thirty minutes to continue a plan," Quickly waving down the first banana on wheels he spots, Russell goes inside the taxi and tells him where too, "I'll talk to you when I get there." Ending the phone call abruptly, the billionaire crossed his legs with a fake smile and started small talk with an off the wall question, "Say, Mr. Banana driver, do you ever had to urge to sing while driving by yourself? Or do you ever see a little silhouette of a man? I always wondered if a scaramouch would do the fandango. Have you?"

Rambling on while his trip to the hotel, Russell keeps the cab driver distracted with randomness to focus about Ocean and Sharpshooter. Knowing fully well, the billionaire needs to draw them out first instead the other way around. Looking out the window, Clark Kent is entering the hotel. "Stop the cab!" Bolting out, Russell went after the journalist from Metropolis. Yelling from inside the transportation vehicle, the passenger gave money for his ride, "keep the change. Clark, Clark! It's me, Russell; hold up." Waiting inside, the built journalist opens the door for the hotel owner to enter.

"Well hello Russell? How do you feel?" With concern, the man who was raised in Smallville blue eyes heavily weigh down through his dark thick glasses, "And yes, we are the one and same. By the way. How is your friend, Aubrey doing?" Looking away, Russell refused to answer the question that still hurts him on feeling the guilt he put his best friend through. "Okay, bad question. Did you forget something here."

With Bruce Wayne arriving at the location, Clark notices why, "Wait till Bruce comes in and I'll show where to go," Turning around, Russell raises an eyebrow, "how did you know to meet us here, Big Blue?" Hearing the splashes made on Gotham's playboy shoes both men welcome the final member of its trio, "you got some kind of super hearing like dogs do a when they hear a blown whistle?"

"Don't sweat it, Clark; he's one of us." With the three men inside, both followed Russell side by side, "So where are you taking us?" With it being late, the hotel owner wanted to check first on the front desk. Asking kindly, Russell express genuine feeling towards his employees if they are at the best of health to continue working especially what has happened tonight. Able to see their aura is calm, the supernaturalist still wanted to hear it from themselves.

With eyes perfectly fine, vocal cords expressing no fear, and body is functioning quite well, Russell tells his friends to follow him again. "We're going to the elevator if you are wondering." Using his X-ray vision, Clark is able to see where they're going to be heading, leaving the mortal, Bruce Wayne momentarily clueless. "Don't worry Bruce, you have your hideout, I have mine. Some of us can't afford to put it in a basement." Even though Russell does have the money for a new home, the momentum of it is very valuable to him.

"Not quite what I was thinking. I was thinking how someone like you, comes off more as a smartass DJ than a calculating businessman." With all three inside, Russell takes his hotel key and opens the bottom, "Look at Clark for example, put on his glasses and swirl his hair. What does make him?" Walking down the wooden steps, the trio followed Russell carefully from behind one again.

"An overgrown Boy Scout?" Looking up at Clark, the smart ass taps his rose shape lips, "The swirl does make him look like chocolate dairy ice cream king with mini glasses they sell at Gurbie's during Hipsters Friday with a chocolate fudge mustache." Shaking his head, Bruce looks at Russell's Gothic theme hideout and walks out on his own to examine the place.

"It feels like I've never left Gotham." Snarky to himself, Clark sees how dark and morbid the place is as of that of Bruce's home base. "You got a nice car." Referring to the custom, dark color, Nocturnal Neptune.

"Says the one who lives in a crystal fortitude." Mumbled Gotham's philanthropist, "but I am impressed, Russell. I never imagined you being the dark one.

Stepping forward, Russell placed a hand on one of his mother's painting of Jared dress in a Blackhawk uniform, "Gentlemen, if I may be serious," Taking a heavy breath, the hero looked directly both men in eyes, "we are all heroes, right? But, crime fighting is a drug. A morphine. You get addicted on being a hero to close the gap of pain until you take the mask off. Then it becomes a cycle." Putting a foot on the wall, with arms folded Russell notices the silences. "The glasses we wear, is it to cover up our scars? Well, at lease that is how I feel. Anybody else."

"Russell has a good point. Dark analogy, a good one nonetheless." Pointed it out, Clark notices the television is turned by Bruce Wayne who is watching closely, "Didn't you even listen what Russell had to say, Bruce?" Folding his arms the quiet detective is all ears for the local news in which Ocean is speaking out; revealing his real colors, "Hey, it's that man who was at the event tonight."

Frozen, Russell's disgusting face with eyebrows pressed together showed a disbelieve, "I knew he was an ass, but," pissed off hotel owner threw his bo staff at the television, "this is too far! Hiring someone to kill, and nearly leaving my best friend dead; instead leaving him paralyzed!" Pulling out the weapon that makes one nearly immortal, Russell huffs with anger and sweat having Clark calming him down. "Bruce! You said you have that bitch, Sharpshooter on a tracker; where she goes, Ocean is there."

"I take it you have a plan?" Raising an eyebrow, Russell moves over to the other side.

With Clark along with Bruce, having their full attention on the tactician; all men listen in.

Back in the Russell's home, Venus was just making her escape before leaving a note. "Cherry, if you come before I do, don't worry." Gearing up in the archer uniform and removing the glasses that reveals her true native dark pink eyes, light pink skin, and blonde hair with pink highlights "I'm just taking care of business. Chimichanga has been fed and walked." Taking her quiver, Venus Lovebird laces up her white high boots and zippers up her torso and skirt, she left the suburb home to Peyote.


End file.
